


The Giver and the Thief

by Beefnboof



Series: Tsugu [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Death, Depression, F/M, Fighting, Funny, One Piece - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Sexual Humor, Tsugu, fanmade, story line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefnboof/pseuds/Beefnboof
Summary: Tsugu's past becomes clear to Trafalgar, He explains it to Luffy the the Strawhat's but will Tsugu wake up the way they expect?





	1. Hate turns into betrayal

The three men stood at the entrance of the jungle, they looked at the bright yellow submarine as pulses of Haoshoku Haki came at them- Tsugu was having a night terror once again. "Oi, Cook." Zoro said in a low voice. "Go check on the others and if you see Luffy, tell him to get over here when he can." Sanji turned his head to look over his shoulder, giving Zoro a grotesque scowl as he replied; 

"Ehh? I don't take orders from Shit-Heads." Zoro began to puff his chest in anger and raised his voice; 

"What did you call me, Dartboard Eyebrows?!" The two started shouting slanders back and forth at each other, Trafalgar grew irritated and said in a hushed voice as he calmly pulled his hat over his eyes; 

"Oi, Black Leg-ya. What if Nami-ya is in danger?" Sanji quickly bolted off towards the campsite. Zoro walked over to Trafalgar and looked at the Polar Tang. "I would send you off to go look for Mugiwara-ya but you'd just get lost then we couldn't get help if we needed it..." Zoro got flustered, he looked away but didn't want to say anything, he knew it was too true. One strong wave of Haoshoku Haki burst, they both looked up toward the back of the Polar Tang as they heard the door began to open. "She just got past the first line of defense. The second line is us." He said, Zoro stood there for a few seconds before replying; 

"Okay but what is third defense?" Trafalgar stood there calmly as he shook his head. 

"There isn't a third." Zoro looked at the calm captain, he said; 

"Fix this by singing that lullaby to her, you said it stopped her the last time. Just sing, I won't judge you... Too much." Trafalgar scoffed and looked over at Zoro as he folded his arms; 

"If it was that was easy then I'd be in there right now doing that. Last time it took us 3 hours to even get her to acknowledge us." The creaky titanium door opened slowly, Zoro began to draw his sword out but was stopped but the Hearts captain. "If you attack her, she will not hold back against you and you will not make it out alive. Do not engage." Footprints pattered on the wooden deck of the submarine, Trafalgar looked back at his submarine as he placed his hat back properly on his head- he watched as his crew mate placed her hands on the rails. Tsugu looked down at the two men, "Oi, go back to bed." Trafalgar said with a stern demanding voice. Tsugu screamed as loud as she could; 

"YUDA!!" Her Haoshoku Haki burst out of control, sending violent chills throughout both of the men's bodies. Zoro covered his ears, hunching over to hide from the deafening scream. Trafalgar stood there, not moving an inch- he kept his eyes on her. Tsugu's scream came to an end, Zoro stood up straight and slowly uncovered his ears as he started breaking out in a nervous sweat- he questioned; 

"Yuda? Does she mean traitor?" Zoro looked back up at the submarine that floated by a dock. Trafalgar's eyes widened as if he figured something out, "Hey, is there any other way to stop her?" Zoro asked. Shaking his head, Trafalgar explained; 

"The only one who could have stopped her was Bepo. All he had to do was calmly walk up to her, and give her a hug till she fell back asleep. Tsugu said it had to do with how warm he was, she loved hugging Bepo-." Trafalgar stopped speaking, him and Zoro looked at Tsugu as they heard wooden pitter patters running quickly; 

"Luffy?"Zoro said questionably as he watched his captain tackled Tsugu into to the deep waters of the ocean. 

"YOU IDIOT!" Zoro and Trafalgar both shouted as they began running quickly towards the end of the floating wooden dock that connected the Polar Tang to the shore. 

"Zoro-ya! don't worry about Tsugu, she can hold her breath for a long time! Focus on getting Mugiwara-ya, Tsugu can fight under water!" Trafalgar shouted behind him at the swordsman, Zoro nodded as he jumped into the water. Trafalgar kept running down the floating dock, the dock was unstable due began climbing the unrolled rickety ladder that was rolled off the side of the submarine. "Cora-san!" The Hearts captain shouted as he pulled himself over the rails. He ran down the deck of the submarine as he came to a halt as he saw Rocinante walking through the door weakly. 

"Law, someone broke in- I'm not sure who was but he had on a Marine coat, I caught him as he was leaving but I didn't even second my thoughts- I ran straight to Tsugu but it was too late.. he unplugged her from everything. Tsugu was walking towards me but that weird boy with that hat took her attention away from me by startling her because she ran." Rocinante said as he leaned on the doorway. Trafalgar sighed in relief seeing that Rocinante was still alive. 

"I finally understand what she means when she yells 'Yuda.' I always thought she meant her friend Prio because she turned her in but I was wrong.." Trafalgar said as he walked back to the side of the submarine. He watched as Zoro came up with both Luffy and an unconscious Tsugu. Trafalgar placed his hand on his chest as he felt his heart trying to match her beat. "Tsugu is very good at not telling people about her past. She hates thinking about it even though its all she ever did. Those memories haunted her to no end, I've found out many things about her but the most painful of all was killing the only person she had a true bond with.. That's when the true night terror spells started." 

 

"Oii, Torao!" Luffy yelled. He watched Trafalgar look down at him as he stood on the floating dock. "Tsugu sure is scary, huh?" Luffy said with a smile as he watched Trafalgar climb down the ladder. Walking past the captain of the Strawhats, Trafalgar made his way to check on Tsugu. 

"Mugiwara-ya, what did you do to make her stop?" Luffy tilted his head to the side and placed his hands on his hips; 

"Hmm, I hugged her." Luffy replied, Trafalgar quickly looked over at Luffy who was soaking wet. "You said it yourself, hugging her makes her stop." Luffy smiled widely, giving a gummy goofy expression. Trafalgar sat there with Tsugu's hand in his, looking at Luffy with an astonished expression. 

"How did you even know it would stop her?" He asked, Luffy stopped smiling and shrugged his shoulders; 

"You know, when I hugged her I felt something weird though. I felt overwhelming sadness and anger but there was another emotion that she herself doesn't even know of." Trafalgar looked Luffy dead in the eyes, he then sighed as he stood up- towering over the small man. 

"That's exactly what Bepo told me the first time it happened. Come on, let's go back to the campsite.. Tsugu will wake up eventually, I just hope that there isn't any memories there that she didn't want. In the mean time I think I should talk about Yuda" He said with disappointment as lifted Tsugu up on his back. Tsugu had tears streaming down her salty wet face. "Cora-san, you can go back to bed if you want. The sun will be up in a while but I don't think you have to wake up early or anything, Tsugu will be awake shortly and I can fill you in later of this situation." Rocinante nodded as he yawned deeply then walked back inside the Polar Tang. 

"I still don't understand why she thought erasing her memories would do anything if you're just going to tell her all of the depressing memories anyway." Luffy said as he followed behind Trafalgar. 

"It isn't about that part, you dolt." Zoro said as he followed behind his captain. Trafalgar agreed; 

"Yeah, she doesn't want the memories of the location of the One Piece, and to help ease the pain of all she killed in the process, it wasn't to just forget just to remember. She wants to know all of it, because that is her burden, and hers alone. Her heart was already failing because it was just so broken from the pain of those memories, not being able to place a face makes it easier.." Luffy finally seemed to understand a little more. "Besides, she only has two years of memories that she treasured most. She did not grow up like we did, she didn't see the sun till she was 25 so honestly what is she losing? That is how I learned to accept what she wanted. I looked at it from her perspective.." Trafalgar ducked to avoid a tree branch- being careful so it didn't scratch Tsugu. "I don't need you to understand her actions, Mugiwara-ya. After seeing how she reacted to you when she was having a night terror, do you think you to do me a favor and take care of her until I come back- I'm going to get my crew and bring them back to come get Tsugu. Do you think you can handle her?" Trafalgar asked, Luffy stopped and placed his hand on his chin while he looked down at the ground. Trafalgar soon stopped when he noticed that Luffy was no longer walking- Luffy questioned; 

"Don't you think it's odd?" Trafalgar slightly tilted his head in confusion. "She's been asleep for over two months, so how has she been pooping?" The air went stale as no one said anything to Luffys question. 

"You idiot.." Zoro whispered softly under his breath. "We got this. You go get your crew and leave her with us. In the mean time, Tell us about this Yuda, who is its?" The group made it back to the campsite, Usopp was knocked out cold, Nami, Robin, Franky, Chopper and Sanji were sitting down around the fire simply talking. Franky looked over and smiled as he stood up; 

"They're back, suuuuper glad every one is okay!" Luffy quickly ran over to the fire and held his hands up to it. 

"Ahh that feels so nice!" Luffy said with a simple pleasure in his voice. Nami stood up and started walking over to Luffy; 

"Luffy! Why are you soaking wet?!" Nami said in a concerned upset tone. Luffy laughed as he answered; 

"Oh! Sorry, sorry! I tackled Tsugu into the ocean." Nami stood there in a state of shock before she clocked him upside the head with her fist. 

"You IDIOT!" Nami yelled as she looked over at Trafalgar. "I'm sorry that our captain is stupid." Trafalgar shrugged his shoulders as Luffy rubbed the knot on the side of his head. Trafalgar placed Tsugu down, leaning her up against a boulder. 

"I said sorry..." Luffy said as he began to pout, Trafalgar stood up and turned towards the Strawhat crew. 

"I have something to tell you all, I recently just put it together myself but there is another enemy that she still has to worry about and I am positive it was him who caused all of this to happen tonight. She never spoke of him so its not like I would have ever known anyway. She mentioned Prio and Uragiri, but she never spoke of the other three. There was six of them all together, Prio, Uragiri and Tsugu swore to never speak of the other three, and they never did. The man named Yuda is actually named Taro, he betrayed them all by turning them in as they tried to escape the first time. His betrayal led to the death of the only one Tsugu had a real bond with. Tsugu took full responsibility for the attempted escape- there is so much that I didn't know. I guess its my fault for not asking her but any time she spoke about something in her past, she just looked so sad, so I never asked." Trafalgar started to tell everyone how Tsugu grew up with three others besides Prio and Uragiri that he himself never knew about. "There was Tsugu, the youngest- Prio, Uragiri, Taro, Ushio, and Koneji. Koneji's real name is Oneji, he renamed himself when Tsugu decided that her name was not Tsuki, Koneji is the only one who shared similar blood to Tsugu. Koneji's father was a member of D and his mother is un-known but she was a celestial." Trafalgar kept explaining his only info that could link him to Tsugu's night terrors; 

 

Eleven years ago inside the tower 

Tsugu walked on her tip toes quietly down a hall with a scarf covering her nose. "You know this isn't meant to be stealthy. Everyone is asleep thanks to Ushio, we can restock the tunnel and our secret base." A young man with silver hair and bright yellow eyes said in a deep voice. Tsugu stopped and looked up at him with a pouting face. 

"Do you really have to pop my goat?" The man looked down at her with a dull expression. 

"You mean pop your bubble." He replied then kept walking. Tsugu stood there watching him walk away from her. 

"I hope you fall in a hole and break all the bones in your toes, Koneji-ma." Tsugu mumbled under her breath. Koneji smirked as he stopped at a door. "You know what to grab, right goat?" Tsugu glared at him with murder in her bluish silver colored eyes. "You don't scare me, Tsugu-eh." He patted her head and turned the door handle Tsugu growled as she watched him slowly open it. Tsugu puffed up then kicked the door, sending it flying across the empty room. "Why'd you kick it?!" Koneji yelled as Tsugu walked through the door way. 

"I rammed it down, goats do that- don't they?" Tsugu said with a sarcastic tone as she put her hands in the pockets of her long white shirt while she walked through the door. "You grab what you need, I'm here for another reason." Tsugu smiled with a tenacious look. Koneji shook his head as he started putting food supplies into a bag. 

"You're the worst person to ever exist here." Koneji said as he turned toward Tsugu who was pulling a small bottle from her pocket. 

"Sure, I'm the worst. The adults who abuse our fruit abilities and make us study nonstop, no meals if we don't pass a test, make us train in salty water to build resistance over years, yeah- but I'M the worst one here." Tsugu said with a snicker as she poured a powdered substance into the coffee container. 

"That powder won't kill anyone, right? We don't have the means to clean up dead bodies." Koneji asked as he started filling the bag back up. 

"No, this is a natural herb that is grown on the back on a two horned bullfrog. I stole it from one of the guards while he wasn't looking during duty swap- it's to make you have explosive-" 

"Okay I get it, no need to explain the details." Koneji quickly cut her off before she could finish her crude bathroom humor. "Vulgarity is the worst." He said as he closed the bag. Tsugu smiled as she placed the bottle back in her pocket as she walked over to Koneji. 

"Let's get going before the security snail make's it way back-" Before she could finish she looked at the doorway, a large Security Transponder Snail was looking right in the room, filming them both. Tsugu blinked a few times before she looked back at Koneji while placing her finger against her lips as she shushed. He looked down at her and shouted; 

"Shushing me doesn't make us invisible!" Tsugu laughed then pulled him down by the middle of his shirt. 

"It'll be fine." She said with confidence as she touched his face. "Do you have everything we needed?" Tsugu asked as she placed her hands over her ears, Koneji nodded and smiled; 

"Ahh, So it's going to go down this way? I would have slept more last night if I knew you were going to steal my stamina, Dorobo-chan." Koneji said with a sly deep voice, his words antagonized Tsugu. 

"Don't call me that, I'm not a thief!" Tsugu shouted at him with a bright red blush spread that even colored her ears as her hands turned counter clockwise of each other. "Switch-ee!" Tsugu quickly ran towards the snail, the alarms started to blare loudly through-out the entire unit. "Come on, we got to go!" Tsugu yelled over the sirens. She stopped at the Security Snail that was so large that it blocked the door then touched its shell. The snail vanished which made the doorway clear. "Hurry, you have about 6 seconds before it comes back and it blocks the door again! Shihehe!!" Tsugu said as she laughed, "I won't come back for you either, dumbass." Koneji staggered as he began to run as well. The two ran back down the hall and burst through the double doors. Four others sat eagerly, they jumped up when Tsugu and Koneji came through. 

"Guys, go! The Security camera got us!" Koneji shouted as the four sprinted quickly down the hall after the two. 

"Good going, I bet it was Tsugu-ki!" Prio shouted with a smile as she ran along side Tsugu. 

"No way, this is Ushio' fault for not putting the giantic Snail to sleep!" Tsugu yelled. A girl with short green hair and narrow shaped began flailing her arms. 

"Taro said that the Snail wouldn't be back for another thirty minutes!" Koneji quickly looked over, giving her an awkward look. Tsugu noticed and shouted at the girl; 

"Where is he Kentaro anyway, Ushio? I thought he was with us?" Ushio turned to look behind and sure enough, it was only Prio and Uragiri. 

"I... I'm not sure.. Also you know he hates when you call him KEN-Taro. He's not even a big guy... He's just muscular." Ushio looked back over at Tsugu. "I'm sure he's near-" Her words were cut off when they all stopped running- There was a tall man and next to him was Juni who stood in the hallway, blocking their only exit. Tsugu stopped and stood behind Koneji who was blocking her by holding his arm out to guard her. The man was in his mid 40's, stood tall at 175 CM. He spoke in a hostile tone; 

"You all have been running amok, skipping class for weeks at a time and around said times, the resources vanish." Koneji, Prio, Uragiri, Ushio and Tsugu both stood in silence. The man looked down at Tsugu who was being protected by Koneji- "Ahh, is that Tsuki hiding behind you? She's the ring leader of your little... group, or am I wrong?" Tsugu grasped the bottom of Koneji's shirt tightly as she looked away. Koneji went to speak but was stopped by Ushio who spoke before him; 

"No, I am. I planned this whole thing so if anyone should be punished, it's me." The four looked at Ushio with shock, she took the fall. Juni smirked and turned the man around to speak to him. Prio grabbed Ushio's wrist tightly who then looked over with a angry look. 

"Why would you lie to the Head Master?! Are you out of your mind?!" Prio whispered loudly. Ushio yanked her arm away as she looked at Tsugu. 

"No, I'm not. Could you imagine what they'd do to Tsugu-ki again? They literally wait for her to mess up. I'll go down protecting her because she is-" She stopped talking as soon as she saw the Headmaster and Juni both turned back around, Juni said; 

"Alright, since normal discipline doesn't seem to be working- we came up with a new tactic and I think it's time we put it to use." All 5 stood close by each other as they glared at the adults. "We made a game, I'll flick the ticker and it spins-" The Headmaster held up a board with a needle attached, Juni flicked the needle and watched as it spun quickly; "Tsuki, Oneji, Prio, Ushio, and Taro- the special students of The Underground. You're all terrible children who don't know how to behave so whatever name the name the needle lands on, will be the be chosen as the one who deals the punishment. The said punisher then flicks a different ticker, what that lands on will be your punishment. You have a 2/15 chance to get away clean with no repercussions." The needle started to slow down as Juni placed her finger on Tsugu's name which made the ticker stop on her name. "Oh look, Tsuki is the first one to try it out!" Koneji, Ushio, and Prio all began arguing as Tsugu looked at the board with a disappointed face. 

"ENOUGH!" The Headmaster yelled, his deep voice echoed in the empty halls. "You will obey, anything we say is absolute! Tsugu will be the one to execute the punishment and it will be met, Ushio will be punished for theft." Ushio grabbed Tsugu's trembling hand as they all looked at the angry Headmaster who flipped the board over to the other side. A wheel of different types of punishment but as they read the wheel they noticed something was off. Every punishment except two was death, one was freedom and the other salvation. 

"What is freedom?" Tsugu asked, breaking the angry silence. Koneji felt Tsugu release the bottom of his shirt, he began to back up closer to Tsugu. Another young man started to walk up behind Ushio, Ushio didn't even acknowledge him. The Headmaster smirked; 

"Well welcome, Taro. You've came just in time to see the punishment for Ushio." Taro gasped in shocked, he seemed calmer than expected though. "Freedom is exactly what it means. It means we will let you go if you land on it. No one will come after you as long as you stay within the Marine base we choose." The Headmaster flicked the needle, Prio glared back at Taro with rage running through her veins, Tsugu watched as the ticker slowed down, landing on Salvation. Tsugu and the others smiled, Juni snarled then moved the ticker up to the Death punishment. "Well, well, well, we have a winner!" Tsugu quickly touched Prios face; 

"We're getting out of here, whether it be by leaving this place- or even hiding from you till someone saves us." The ground beneath the teens started to become gooey, sinking them down in the ground. The Headmaster grabbed Juni's arm to hold her back as he shook his head- watching the rowdy group sink; 

"They don't have their restraints, don't go near them.." The ground went back to normal, he then let go of Juni's arm. "Someone's going to save them? I didn't think they'd be so stupid. 6 students born and raised here, thousands are taken off the street. No one cares about those six because no one is this world even knows about them. So good luck, brats." The Headmaster turned and walked away, leaving Juni behind. Juni snarled as she began stomping down the hall in the other direction. 

 

  
Tsugu and the others dropped down to the level below, Tsugu began laughing as Koneji was helping her off the ground. Taro quickly looked over at Tsugu with a hateful expression. "Why are you laughing? Are you not aware of what just happened?" Tsugu stopped as she heard Taro's snarky words. Tsugu started walking towards Taro as she lost the smile on her face. Tsugu grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down towards her face, looking him dead in the eyes she said; 

"You want to talk about awareness of this situation? We are ALL aware that you went missing around the time we got caught. Want to explain that, Kentaro?" Taro glared into her depressed eyes. Pushing her away he pointed at her as she fell onto the ground;

"Its not my fault you all messed up. I left to check on the Security snail, my bad it came back sooner than expected." He turned away and grabbed Ushio's hand. "Come on, we don't have to hang out-" Ushio pulled her hand away with tears in her eyes as she shook her head in disagreement. 

"Do you not understand what happened? I've been sentenced to death because of a blunder, do you really not care?" Ushio asked as her voice cracked. Taro blinked slowly with an uncompassionate look as he soulesly glanced at the tearful girl. 

"You've been sentenced to death because 'Tsugu' got you all caught. Don't bloody my hands with your disgusting mutt-blood germ covered hands. If you side with those two half breeds, you've sided with the wrong team." He walked down the hall after he spoke his loathful words, Tsugu ran after him with her right fist drawn behind her as she screamed the new name deemed for a traitor; 

"YUDAAA!!"


	2. Forceful departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugu's past is starting to unravel string by string, what will happen once she's awake though?

"Tsugu-ki, stop!!" Prio shouted as she and Ushio watched while Tsugu started to attack Taro. Tsugu stopped and looked back at the two girls. "You can't hurt him! He's like our family and we promised not to hurt family, regardless how he acts... He's just being ignorant because he failed you." Prio covered her face with her hands as she cried, Tsugu turned back towards Taro as she watched him strut down the hall with pride. Tsugu clenched her hands tightly in a ball as she began grinding her teeth together, but she couldn't hold in her words; 

"Don't come back here, if I catch you around ANY of us- I'll kill you personally and there won't be a soul in this world to save you." The tension was so strong that it could be felt throughout the entire Underground and some floors within the tower itself. The Black Transponder Snail that intercepted the authorities had been reporting hundreds of students fainting and many others throwing up. 

"Tsugu-eh." Koneji muttered. Tsugu released her clenched hands, relaxing her fingers as she spun her heels on the ground and turned towards the others. She looked at Koneji with a blank expression. "I'll stand with your decision but now that you've called that shot- you can't go back." Koneji walked towards her but Tsugu ignored him and walked past. 

"I need to be alone." Tsugu said quietly as she past him, his feet felt as if they were suction cupped to the ground. He wanted to grab her arm but anytime he went to flex a muscle to move, it felt as if he was being shocked by an electric current- all he could do was hear her tattered shoes walk away. Uragiri walked over to Prio and placed his hand on her back as they walked off together but Prio slid over to get away from him- she took off crying down the hall. Uragiri sighed and followed behind her, leaving only Ushio and Koneji. 

"If we stay- we will all murder each other and how Uragiri is acting strange as well is concerning too, but Tsugu would never see that unless someone pointed it out.." Ushio said while looked at her feet. "Tsugu-ki has to stay alive at all costs, Koneji-kun. If it wasn't for her, we'd all be stuck up there every day. When she told me she made us our own place underneath the Underground, it blew my mind, if anyone can save us- its her. She used every ones fruit abilities to make this place, she made it our home.. when.." Ushio began crying, it was hard for her to gather the rest of her words. Koneji closed his eyes as he placed his hands in his pockets, leaning up against the wall. 

"I get it, you don't have to say anymore. " He said hushed like as he listened to Ushio's wails echo through-out the hall. 

 

Tsugu slammed her door shut and looked around the room she created for herself. "Stupid traitor. What the hell, I told them not to trust him anymore- but noooo." She kicked off her tattered shoes and sat down at her desk and taking out the charts that mapped out the tunnels. "Calling Koneji-ma and I- 'Mud-Bloods'... Who does he think he is?! I'll show him a Mud-" She stopped speaking as she opened the desk drawer- "Ughhh!" She grunted in frustration as she began pushing papers into it, crumbling them in a hurry. As she placed her hand on the desk- her fingers pushed a small envelope addressed to Koneji onto the floor. She blinked as she looked down, gazing at the envelope. She stood up and sighed as she squatted down to pick up the thick envelope. "This.." Her face turned red as she covered her eyes with the letter. Inhaling deeply she smiled; "Prio... you can come out- no one else is here." Tsugu uncovered her eyes as she looked over at the closet. The closet door slowly opened, Tsugu stood up and set the letter the the same drawer as the crumbled papers then closed it. Prio was wiping her teary eyes as she calmly walked over to Tsugu. "Why are you crying?" She asked softly as Prio rested her head on her shoulder. 

"Because, everyone is fighting and it is scary." Prio said as her voice trembled. Tsugu patted her head and smiled. 

"It's okay. I removed the pest so things will go back to normal, okay?" Tsugu comforted the crying girl who embraced her tightly. Tsugu only leaned her head against Prio's as she continued to pat her head. Prio slowly calmed down, stepping away from Tsugu. 

 

"Is Taro planning anything?" Prio asked as she wiped her eyes gently with the back of her hand. Tsugu sighed as she shrugged, she replied; 

"His name is Yuda, not Kentaro- He deserves the name of a traitor.. He wanted to be a Marine when/if got out of here, he wanted to save people like us but if you saw what I saw on the 'Wheel of Punishment', there is a spot to escape here but really its trading one prison for another because you're under the care of the Marines so I bet that coward feeds information to them in exchange for getting him out of here." Tsugu sat on the bed then covered her eyes as she fell backwards, the soft bed cradled her small figure. Prio sniffled as she crawled on the bed and began to snuggle up next to Tsugu. 

"Tsugu-ki, it's almost impossible to get out of here." Prio said quietly as she leaned her head on Tsugu's shoulder. She felt Tsugu's cold hand touch her cheek- wiping a tear that slid down her puffy face. 

"You leave the planning to me, how many times have I gotten us out of a jam? I've got this." Tsugu said soothingly with a comfort in her voice, she watched as Prio's eyelids grew heavier and heavier. "No one will hurt you anymore. We will run away and be free, we will never be forced to fight again, or find the stupid One Piece.." Tsugu as well started slowly closing her light blue eyes, her words started to slur as she too fell asleep. 

//Tsugu began to dream of when she first ate the fruit at the age of four. She was standing in the middle of a dark room with only a lamp pointed down at her. Her feet were underneath the ground in a trap box made of seastone. The Dean stood tall as he held a rather large brief case. He spoke; "You get the fruit that I believed to be the best for you." The tall blonde said as he opened the briefcase, Tsugu was looking down at her legs. 

"I'm not hungry.. Sir" She mumbled quietly. The man laughed deeply as he pulled the yellow fruit from the briefcase then tossed it to the floor. Her blue eyes began to fill up with tears but she quickly wiped them away. 

"Are you crying, Tsuki?" His harsh voice made the hair on her neck stand. 

"N.. No, Sir." Tsugu fearfully replied as her tiny hands covered her face. The Dean cracked his neck when he jerked it sideways. 

"Are you lying?" He asked in a stern voice. Tsugu stood there for a moment, her hands trembled while her knees tried top buckle but she forced herself to stand up straight. Sliding her small fingers down her face, she nodded- confirming she had lied. 

"I cried, Sir." She said weakly, her soft honey tinted skin turned pale as she looked up at him and then looked at the fruit that he grasped with anger in his hand. He knelt down which made Tsugu fall backwards onto her bottom. He leaned in to her face and grabbed her cheeks with his other hand. Tsugu whimpered as he crushed the fruit in his hand, she watched with horror as yellow juice started seeping from his fingers. 

"I won't punish you this time, only because it's your birthday and that means it's a day to be thankful because you're the one who will find the One Piece- then you will die." He pushed a large chunk of the fruit into her mouth then covered it to ensure she didn't spit it out. "From here on out you will learn to live with a seastone cuffed to your ankle, you will fight and learn to kill the weak and those who stand in your way. You will be the one to do it all- you have a hidden power, child.. but that power will never come forth, it will never develop and you won't ever get past the age of 30. If you do not find the One Piece by then, you will be terminated." He let go of her cheeks and stood up but still looked down at her. Tsugu placed her hands over over mouth as she tightly closed her depression filled eyes. 

'This isn't the worst... This isn't the worst..' She thought to herself to calm down, she was fighting back the urge to cry. The Dean looked away after he had seen she swallowed it. 

"Do not cry again, emotions for you are pointless. You were not created to feel emotions, you were created to obey us and find the One Piece- find that stupid treasure left by Gol D. Roger and you'll bring it here, for it- and you to be destroyed." He reminded her often that she was only born to die, Tsugu hated it more and more each time she was reminded. She felt the beating of her heart up in her throat, she was scared to swallow- her little kid mind was scared she'd swallow her heart. Holding her breath, she began to think of anything she could to keep her mind off the weird change that was happening in her body. "When we see fit, you will be introduced to five other kids around your age. Don't get attached because you six will fight other people to test and hone skills, if they die then they're weak. You will tell them that you got the last fruit that no one wanted because it doesn't matter what fruit you pick, its the user. That isn't true at all, you could be the best fighter to exist and eat a weak fruit so we had someone create hundreds of weak fruits and find six of the best fruits for what we need. Do you understand?" His lengthy speech came to an end as he looked at the little girl. "Tsuki!" He raised his voice to make her answer him, she jumped and let go of her mouth; 

'This is worst...' She thought while she weakly pushed herself off the ground, wobbling to gain balance. "Y...Yes. You want me to lie to the students." She finally replied. 

"Oh? You forgot to call me Sir." He didn't get a reaction out of her, letting out a bothered sigh he pulled out a small clear plastic bag that had ear plugs inside. " You'll be locked in here every so often. This room will build your senses- no sound, sight, or touch." He spoke in a straight forward voice as he placed the ear plugs inside Tsugu's ears, then placed a black blindfold over her eyes then turned towards the exit. Tsugu heard him walking away- counting each step. He opened the door slowly while he grinned, placing his left hand on the light switch. "You're not worth much, someone like you shouldn't even exist but Juni swear's by you and the other brat, Oneji." 

"Oneji..." Tsugu said under her breath quietly. The lights shut off, the only light was the one thru the now closing door. He watched her until the door was shut completely. 

 

  
Trafalgar sat next to Tsugu who leaned against his right arm, still asleep. "She was left in that room for three days. No lights, sound, or touch. Over the years, they found ways to deepen the sense training- building her up as they tore her down. She was 10 year's old when she finally met Koneji." He said quietly, Luffy looked at Tsugu as he chomped down on his breakfast. 

"Hey, she's waking up." Luffy said as he pointed the bone that once had a full log of meat on it. Trafalgar peered his eyes down at her, watching her slowly open her eyes- just in time to see the sun peaking thru the trees. Her bluish silver eyes winced from the brightness of the warm morning light. She sat there for a few moments before she put things together. No one spoke as they watched Tsugu weakly stand up, she was in a state of disbelief. 

"What.." Her soft voice cracked as she took a step forward, gazing at the sun lit trees. Trafalgar stood up as he began to follow her as she walked towards the beach. Luffy too stood up quickly but was stopped by Robin; 

"Luffy, what were you doing near the submarine when Tsugu woke up to a night terror?" Luffy itched his left leg with the toes on his right foot as he stood there tilting his head. 

"Hmm, I was talking to Tsugu.. kind of. It was as if Torao's ship was speaking to me with Tsugu's voice because I didn't see her at all." His reply didn't surprise her too much but the others looked confused. 

"She called out to you and you heard her, what did she say?" Robin asked with a smile. Luffy placed his foot on the ground but kicked at the dirt beneath him as he puckered out his lips; 

"I-I don't know." He mumbled. Robin smiled as she crossed her arms; 

"Dos Fleur." Using he Hana Hana no Mi, she sprouted two arms on Luffy's back and proceeded tickling him in torture for the answer. Luffy fell over laughing hysterically; "Captain, what was Tsugu talking about?" She asked again. His laughing came to an end as he tightly closed his lips then shook his head. Robin chuckled as she tickled him once more then put her arms back down. "Alright, I get it. She asked you not to talk about it?" Luffy got up and nodded as he brushed himself off; 

"It was a weird conversation, she did tell me to let everyone know she's okay but that was before she woke up. She told me that a man named Yuda was in there messing around but told me not to act on it because she needed to know what he was doing." Luffy looked back behind him towards the same direction that Tsugu and Trafalgar headed. "He is the one who caused her night terror, he uses the Tero Tero no Mi she said." Robin began thinking, she placed her left thumb under chin. 

"The Terror Terror Fruit.. That enables the user to alter the brain or cause terror to the victim, leaving behind something similar to a parasite that causes nightmares that feel more real than life itself. I read once that someone in the Marines had eaten a fruit that caused someone who wasn't even a pirate to take on one of the Yonko's territories- the result started a war between two neighboring islands in the North while I was with the revolutionaries, Koala said that it was probably fabricated because when we got there, there wasn't even islands where the rumors pointed." Nami began to ponder as well as she walked away, heading towards the campfire that was now just a pile of hot ash. 

"Wait!" Nami exclaimed loudly. "What if the two islands sunk themselves?!" Nami's theory alerted Robin; 

"If that's true, then I'm worried.." Robin picked up her small drawstring backpack and put it on her right shoulder. "I'm going to go find out some more information, try to talk to Koala and run our theory by her. If the islands did sink, then what caused it?" Robin turned and started heading back to the Thousand Sunny. Chopper stood up and brushed the dirt out of his furry shins; 

"I'm going to go with Robin, she might need some help." He too put on his blue backpack as Franky walked over then picked Chopper up- He said; 

"I'm going to examine the Sunny to see if we are set to sail" The two headed off to follow behind Robin, Nami stood tall as she looked over at Sanji who was lighting up a smoke; 

"Sanji, why don't you and Zoro go look for food supplies." The two men quickly glared at each other but didn't say anything as they headed off deeper into the Forrest. Usopp scratched the back of his head while he leaned all of his weight on his left leg and planted his right foot on a rock then nervously said; 

"I-I guess I'll stay here and look after th-the campsite in case this Yuda guy shows up again." Nami nodded as she placed her hand on her captains shoulder. 

"Come on Luffy, let's go check on-" Before she could finish- a sorrow filled scream cut her off. 

 

Tsugu stood on the beach with her hands covering her face, she fell backwards as she screamed more- kicking sand all about. Trafalgar stood in front of her as he looked off at his submarine, Tsugu's heart broken wails echoed out to sea. "You lived, that's all Koneji cared about-" He was cut off by her screaming louder, she flipped over onto all fours as she started scooping back fist fulls of sand at her captain. 

"HE DIDN'T...." She screamed, Nami and Luffy stood on the outskirts of the beach and watched as Tsugu relived her pain all over again. Trafalgar closed his eyes as the gritty sand flew up at his face. "Koneji-ma..." Her voice cracked when she said his name, Tsugu began to ball up- she placed her hands on her eyes then rested her arms on her legs while she pressed the crown of her head into the warm, soft sand. Her chest cavity quivered when inhaled as she sobbed deeply. "It.. wasn't ..r-right...!!" The words burned inside her throat, it felt as if a molten ball was stuck in her airways, every inch of her body hurt with every breath she tried to breath. Her hands wandered towards her ears, Tsugu leaned up slightly and looked at the sand below her, her tears soaked into the dry beach. 

"You can't let this pain take over you.. I know you don't know me but I know you." Trafalgar spoke gently as he squatted down next to her, placing his hand on her mid-back. Tsugu jumped slightly at his touch, "You're Tsugu, a brave woman who has struggled her whole life- you were forced to find the location of the One Piece but Juuni wanted to prove a point about the Will of D, and the Celestial Beings at the same time as to rob them blind of the One Piece, and the treasure then running away with it after destroying all evidence. Do you know what happened to her and that tall blonde Gorosei, the one you called The Dean?" He asked, she slowly nodded as she hiccuped. He felt their hearts trying to sync up, he looked at the infinity mark on his ring finger- it had a faint ember glow to it. Trafalgar knew he was getting through to her so he spoke more; "You demolished her and that arrogant blonde Gorosei, you came in and took over the Holy Land, destroying all of their plans in their own territory while freeing thousands of slaves at the same time. Right before the Gorosei struck your heart, you swapped your heart out for Juni's using the Ope Ope no Mi. You killed them both- 'Two stones, one bird,' as you said before you passed out from the damage you received in the battle. You won, there isn't anything left to hide from.. You freed yourself but at the cost of a friends life. He gave you his heart and the lines that connect to it. Your heart that you have now belongs to Mortimer Trinite, but don't be sad for him, he said he would do it again and again if it meant saving you." Tsugu finally sat up as she looked at her Captain with tear filled eyes, Trafalgar stopped and looked at her in shock. "Why are.. your eyes silver?" Tsugu quickly closed her eyes as she turned her head from him. His hands unconsciously moved to her small face, gently pulling her to look at him again. Opening her mouth to speak, her train of thought came to a halt when she looked into Trafalgar's eyes. Tsugu winced- her eyes began to glow the same red it did when she had her night terrors. Trafalgar watched as Tsugu's body acted on its own- as if she was being moved like a marionette, he could see in her eyes that she was fighting it. 

"Oi, what's wrong?" The worried captain asked, they both stood up slowly as he removed his nervous hands away from her face. 

"He's telling me to kill you, little lead boy." Tsugu said through her grinding teeth, her words shocked him. 

"Little.. lead boy?" He mumbled. "Wait, who is telling you to do what?" Tsugu backed away from Trafalgar as she kept her hand on her ears. All she could hear was a obnoxious ringing- but the ring had sound waves that spoke to her. 

 

"Barro Barrage.." Tsugu mumbled as her hands turned invisible knobs opposite ways. 

"Toraoo!" Luffy yelled as both him and Nami ran quickly towards them, Tsugu quickly turned towards him and screamed while pushing the two back with Haoshoku Haki. Nami clung on to Luffy who just stood his ground, pushing his heels into the soft sand. Tsugu stopped as she looked at the captain of the Strawhats with murder in her red glowing eyes. 

"Mugiwara-ya!! Go look for Yuda, he has to be on this island!" Trafalgar said, the blast from the Haki sent sand flying that blinded him. Trafalgar was covering his eyes with his left hand as he pushed his other hand at Luffy, gesturing to get going. Luffy nodded as he grabbed ahold of Nami and stretched his arm out, grabbing onto a tree in the forest. Tsugu smirked as she walked towards Trafalgar. He tried opening his eyes but his vision was hazy, he couldn't see. 'Where is she?' He thought as he spun around, trying to find which way Tsugu would come from. Luffy pulled him and Nami to safety by the entrance of the forest, he watched as Tsugu crept closer to Trafalgar. Quickly letting go of Nami, he swung his arm out towards Trafalgar, wrapping his stretchy arm around the captain of Hearts, he pulled Trafalgar out of harms way. "Mugiwara-ya!" Trafalgar shouted at him as he landed behind him, next to Nami who had squatted down with a handkerchief in her hand to ripe the sand from off his face. Tsugu stood there on the empty beach, glancing at Luffy who was guarding Nami and the blind captain. 

"Laww!!" Rocinante shouted as he ran towards the beach from the floating deck that connected to the Polar Tang. Tsugu winced again as she placed only her right hand on her right ear, looking over at Rocinante slowly. The tall oaf stopped, the dock swayed on the water as he watched his child walk towards him. Tsugu held up a finger pistol and shot at him with Trafalgar's Injection Shot. "T..Tsugu?" He asked, she shot him right through his pants leg, narrowly missing him and that made Luffy run quickly toward's Tsugu who pulled the Eternal log pose out of her dress pocket- throwing it on the deck before Rocinante's feet then placed her hand back in her pocket. Tsugu went to walk towards him but tripped, Rocinante quickly knelt down the wrap his arm's around Tsugu, protecting her from falling into the water. Luffy slammed his heels into the sand as he watched as the sand behind Tsugu shot up, forming into a stake, stabbing into the tall smiling man. Rocinante hugged her tighter, He felt a warm trail of liquid run down his chest, with a smile he said; 

"It's okay." Rocinante said forgivingly as Tsugu pushed away from him before the sand stake dissolved, revealing the hole on the right side of his chest underneath the heart- near the sternum. Tsugu smiled as she dusted her dress off then turned towards the shocked captain. Her smile was malicious and blood thirsty, Luffy looked down at the dock, seeing the Eternal Log Pose. Luffy tried to give her comforting words to try and calm her down, Tsugu started walking towards him as the wind picked up, blowing roughly while Tsugu reached her hand up then touched her own face; 

"Desaparecer." She mumbled then vanished before his eyes. Luffy blinked then turned quickly, blocking a kick from above with the back of his arm- Tsugu had a singular tear fall down from her right eye, falling onto Luffys shoulder before she pushed herself away from him. 

 

Trafalgar pushed Nami away gently after his vision started to return, Extending his right arm out- the Room spread widely- covering the beach. "Shambles!" Switching spots with Luffy, he glared at Tsugu. Tsugu stopped as she stood there, in front of her captain. 

"Little Lead Boy." Tsugu said as she looked up at him. 

"Why do you call me that?" He asked as he looked down at her, the two locked eyes. Tsugu crossed her arms and scoffed, her eyes still tinted red. Refusing to speak to him, she looked down at the Eternal Log pose behind him on the dock. Law turned his body slightly to look, Tsugu then placed her hand out towards him but he quickly avoided her, using Shambles to get behind her with a needle in his hand. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder as he pulled her close to him. Tsugu then touched his arm- they both notcied the faint glow in one another's chest, Tsugu shook her head and whispered as a cool tint of blue started consuming his once golden tan turning it blue; 

"Sono frio." One again, Tsugu used a fruit ability he had never seen before, Trafalgar fell backwards then hastily rolled over onto his hands and knees, his hat fell from his head onto the beach. "I need you too sleep, do not follow me.." She said softly. Trafalgar's arms caved way making him crash to the sand, he had no control of his body as he started falling asleep. He felt as if his entire body was turning to ice, any time he tried to speak- a cold breaths fog came out of his mouth. "You'll dream sweet, dream what you wish because I'm not the one to grant you that." Tsugu squatted down tucking her dress between her legs. She grabbed Trafalgar's hand and held it against her face, the two heart finally connected- beating as one. She felt the tightness in her chest, Trafalgar's heart was breaking all while Tsugu struggled to keep her terror at bay. "Stay away from me or I will kill you and whoever tries to help you, there will be no mercy. What ever happened before now is gone, you are dead to me." Her eyes began glowing a darker red as she kept speaking, her voice sounded possessed as it cracked slightly; "I belong to Taro.." Her forced words were the last things he heard before he fell into a cold sleep, his heart slowly stopped beating in unison with hers. Tsugu grabbed something that had fallen from Trafalgar's pocket off the sand as she stood up then stepped over his frozen body, walking to the Eternal Log Pose. Tsugu ignored Luffy who was yelling at her, kicking the Eternal Log Pose in the water as she made her way back to the Polar Tang. 

Luffy kept running toward's the Polar Tang on the swaying docks as Nami checked on Trafalgar, his body was ice cold and his breathing was shallow. "I don't think she hurt you, but what the hell happened?" Nami said, it was then that Rocinante began to get up. "Are you okay?" She asked him, He nodded. Nami looked up towards Luffy who was about to swing his arm up to grab the railing of the bright Yellow submarine. Hearing the creaks of the door slam, she then heard Luffy shouting at Tsugu to unlock the door followed by the sounds of the submarine starting. "LUFFY, GET BACK HERE OR YOU'LL SINK WITH THE SUB!" Nami shouted frantically. 

"Go, I'll watch over Law." Rocinante said as he stood up, the wound on his shoulder was gone. Nami quickly stood up then took off to save her captain. Rocinante sat next to Trafalgar who was smirking in his sleep. "What could you be dreaming about, Law?" He looked up as he saw Chopper running towards him. 

"I'm a doctor! Is he okay?!" Chopper skidded to a halt as he turned into his Hard Point mode, Rocinante couldn't focus, he too wanted to go save Tsugu. Chopper looked up as he looked at the worried man. With a nod, chopper told him to go as well. "I'll handle things here, go get Tsugu!" Chopper yelled with encouragement and determination. 

"I won't let her get away." Rocinante used his Kaze Kaze no Mi, his legs turned into a gust of wind- allowing him to fly swiftly towards to Polar Tang. "Strawhat, move aside!" Rocinante shouted, Luffy stopped banging on the door of the sinking submarine and turned towards Rocinante. Rocinante turned into a blue gust of wind and seeped through the cracks of the door but by that time, water started covering the deck. 

"LUUFFYYYY!!" Nami shouted as she hopped over the rails, darting over towards her captain who was ankle deep in the water already. "Come on, we got to go! we can follow her- she kicked the Eternal Log Pose in the water- With how fast the submarine turned on, there is no way she is alone. Yuda himself is on there, this whole thing was a trap." Nami hugged onto Luffy who stopped beating on the door, the water was rising too high and he started going limp from weakness. "Come on..." Nami calmly said as she started treading in the waters all while she held Luffy with one arm. 

 

//On the Polar Tang, Tsugu cried as she pressed her back against the door. Rocinante hid behind inside the stairwell that leads down to the control deck- listening to her cry. He also heard sounds of laughter coming from down the stairs- but Rocinante didn't want to draw attention to himself- he decided to sit down quietly on the top step. "Quiet down, Tsugu-eh." The man's voice echoed throughout the quiet submarine. Tsugu's eyes began glowing as she stopped crying loudly, scowling at at the name her called her. "Tell me, what are the first five rules of The Underground?" He asked, Tsugu placed her forehead on the cold floor- shaking her head. He waited for a minute, counting down to the last second before he had commanded her to tell him, Rocinante was biting the tip of his thumb, trying to stay out of the situation. 

"Rule One: Do not cry. Only the weak cry and the weak are cowardice.  
Rule Two: Do not speak to others unless given permission- raising your hand to  
speak is not permission.  
Rule Three: Emotions are for cowards and cowards deserve to die.  
Rule Four: Do not touch anything, anyone, at anytime.  
Rule Five: Failure to uphold the rules will result in death." 

Tsugu clenched her fingers in her hair tightly as tears fell from her silver eyes that had a glow of red. "I am a failure, give me death." Tsugu whispered, Rocinante finally snapped, hearing her wish for death broke his heart. He turned from around the corner and stood in front of her. Tsugu glared as she looked up at him, noticing it was not Taro. Her eyes once again filled with tears as she covered her mouth, silently suffering in front of Rocinante, she was once again un-aware of their relations. 

 

Trafalgar dreamed of how he wanted things to be. Mortimer saving Tsugu, Tsugu never lost her memories, her waking up months later then saving his crew from the hands of the Marine's with some surprise help from the Donquixote Family. He dreamt of afterwards, being on the deck of their home- floating on the vast ocean with the sun above them. He handed her a new bangled bracelet, replacing the one the Gorosei had destroyed. "Infinity isn't long enough." Tsugu mumbled after Trafalgar had walked away in his dream. 

"I heard that." He replied with a smile. Everything then paused, he stood on the beach with Tsugu's back pressed against his. The early morning sun had just started peaking as Tsugu whispered to him. 

"I've lied this whole time." His eyes widened as he spun towards her quickly, only to see his submarine sinking with her standing on the deck with her arms crossed over her face, all he could hear was her crying, screaming for him to save her before the sun light blinded him. 

"Tsugu, I swear I'll find you!" Trafalgar shouted before he watched the bright yellow Polar Tang explode. 

//End


End file.
